This Is Love?
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to This Is Me? Spencer is now trying to work on her relationship with Kol as the rest of the gang starts to prepare for college, but what will happen when they discover more people escaped the veil than they anticipated?
1. Chapter 1

A few weeks had passed. I was currently getting ready for the graduation of my sister the majority of my friends. It seemed like everyone was going to be going to college. I was currently wearing a grey wool dress with blue snowflakes on it. It probably seemed more winter appropriate than almost summer, but I didn't care. I was waiting for Carly to finish. Of course, I didn't have shoes on, but I had already chosen those.

"Well don't you look lovely?" Kol said as he entered through my open window. I don't understand why he had to come in that way.

"Can you not use the door?" I asked him.

"Why else would you keep your window open if you didn't want me to enter through it?" He questioned.

"Because it's a nice day?" I suggested. I noticed him staring at me.

"You changed your hair." He noted. I had dyed it brown to look more like Elena. I mean I think it made us look more like sisters.

"You know most guys wouldn't notice." I pointed out.

"Well I certainly noticed that your hair has taken on a shade of delicious milk chocolate." He stated. "I think I prefer the original, however."

"Well this is going to stick for a while." I declared. "I'm not going to let anyone else dictate my appearance. I don't have much time before Elena goes off to college. I also don't have much time to talk. I'm waiting for Carly. I guess you'll be there too because Rebekah is graduating."

"So a little birdy told me about a graduation party here tonight." He remarked. That was supposed to be a secret.

"You know I was going to invite you at the ceremony." I said. "You make it so hard to surprise you sometimes."

"Are you ready to go?" Carly asked as she appeared in my doorway. She then noticed Kol. "I'll give you a minute."

"No, I'm ready now. Kol was just leaving." I declared as I slipped on some blue flip-flops. I gave Kol a hug before he went out the window.

"So have you two had sex yet?" Carly asked. I blushed, knowing that Kol might actually have been listening from outside.

"No." I answered as we began to walk. "I'm really trying to move slowly about this and I also want him to tell me more about Anastasia."

"Well you should probably get to it pretty soon." She remarked.

"What's the rush? This isn't like the other relationships I've been in." I explained. "Kol isn't the easiest person to fall in love with."

"So, you're waiting for love." Carly declared.

"Of course, I mean we haven't even kissed yet." I responded.

"You've been together for three weeks, though." Carly pointed out.

"I know." I declared. "Where's Anna?"

"I think she was hanging out with Tyler." Carly replied. Klaus had allowed Tyler to return to return to Mystic Falls as a graduation gift for Caroline. "Do you think that they're going to have a summer romance?"

"Of course they are because you two spent so much time trying to get me and Kol together." I responded.

We went to the ceremony and took a seat next to Ric. Since he hadn't actually been buried, the Council, which was led by Damon, ran the story that he was actually lost at sea. I don't even know if he knew how to operate a boat. Of course, that might have been why he was lost at sea.

"Before we get started with the ceremony, we have a special performance by our valedictorian Caroline Forbes." David said. I didn't know he was emceeing. Caroline took the microphone and began to sing.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon

And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

La, la, la, la...  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la...  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

I have to say that that song by Vitamin C is one of the worst ever, but Caroline sang it well and I guess it was appropriate.

I quickly realized the downside of a throwing a graduation was a house full of drunk teenagers. I needed to stay sober, partly because I didn't want anything to happen with Kol before I was ready.

So, I found Anna on the dance floor.

"So you, and Tyler." I remarked. "That's interesting."

"We're friends." Anna replied. "We bonded over the fact that both of our mothers were murdered."

"That's…interesting." I declared. "So you two know that you're going to be more than friends, don't you. I'm not going to let you be just friends."

"He's still getting over Caroline." Anna pointed out.

"Well you're the first perfect person to help him get over her.' I opined. "Look, I'm not saying that you have to have some epic love with him, but I think you should at least pursue a fling."

"Your date is here." She told me. I looked in the doorway and there was Kol.

"Hello, Love." He greeted me before he put his arm around my shoulder. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Take me to the kitchen and I'll get my one." I told him before we went and I got a Pepsi.

"That's what you're having?" He asked in surprise.

"I don't want to get drunk and take our relationship somewhere that I'm not ready to go." I explained.

"You know I would never take advantage of you." He responded.

"It's not you that I'm worried about." I stated. Suddenly, I noticed a familiar face.

"Hey, Spencer, this is a great party." April told me. I had explained everything to her. "Though, it seems like we're the only non-Seniors here."

"Well we're the only human non-Seniors." I corrected. "Anna and Carly are here. I don't know if you two have met. This is my boyfriend Kol."

"You're Rebekah's brother, aren't you?" She asked.

"So, Elena is going to college in the fall." I remarked. "If you want to move in, you can."

"I think I'm going to think about it." She declared before she walked away. "It was nice meeting you."

"When are you going to ask me to move in?" Kol questioned.

"Believe it's not going to be for a while." I told him. "I want you to tell me more about Anastasia."

So, Spencer is taking it extra slow with Kol, and Anna maybe has a thing for Tyler. There are recordings of Candice singing that song on Youtube. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew that this couldn't be easy for him. It can't be easy to talk about someone who broke your heart, even if it was a thousand years ago.

"Why do you want to know more?" He asked.

"I want to know that you know trust me." I explained. "I want you to know that you can talk to me about these things."

"I don't think that now is the right time for this." Kol remarked. "It would ruin the mood of the party."

"Well, will you tell me about her tomorrow?" I asked in frustration. "I really don't know much about you."

"I think I'm going to go." He remarked as he let go of me and then rushed out the door. I wish it wasn't such a sensitive subject for him. I was upset by that. I'm not going to lie.

"Are you okay?" Ric asked as he walked up to me.

"I don't know." I admitted. 'I'm really trying to put myself into this."

"I still don't understand why you would go out with him in the first place." He declared. "I mean I'm not going to try to understand how your brain works now, but Kol isn't exactly a model citizen."

"It's pretty complicated. Basically I am a doppelganger of the girl that he loved before he became a vampire." I explained. "From what I know it sounds like a really sad story because she rejected once she found out that he was a vampire. That's all that I know about it, and I want to get him to tell me more. So do you have any what I should do?"

"I guess the only advice that I can give you is that you should wait for him to tell you. Don't push too hard." He suggested. "Though, I don't know if I'm the best person to ask for advice, considering what happened with Jenna."

"Well I'm really glad that you're back." I declared. "I like how you're here to take care of us. You're not the perfect parent, but you were really good at taking care of us. Living on your own isn't easy, especially when you have an overwhelming desire to kill your sister."

"Well you're lucky that you didn't miss much." He stated. "You know that whole cure thing turned out to be a pretty big waste of time. It seems like you spent a lot of unnecessary effort on it."

"Well I'm glad about the results." I told him. "I probably would have preferred to stay male, but I'm glad that I managed to get you and Anna back, even though I'm not love in with her anymore."

"There is just one question that I want to ask you." He replied. "Why Kol? There are plenty of other guys that you could go for. I mean the fact is that you're a pretty girl and you could probably go out with just about anyone that you want. So why are you with him?"

"I want to be with someone who knows who I used to be." I explained. "That doesn't leave very many options, especially since I don't like girls anymore. It would be really weird if I were to go out with Tyler or Matt. I do want things to work with Kol. I know what he's done, but I want to give him a fair shot."

I then noticed that was some drunk guy being unruly. I decided that since I was the host of the party, I would make it my responsibility to get rid of him. It shouldn't be that hard.

"I want you out of my house now." I ordered.

"I want to see you make me sweetheart." He declared. I sighed and began to push him away. Once I got to the door, I threw him out. I think people were surprised by how strong I was. It was good to be strong again.

Carly walked over to me.

"So where did Kol go?" She asked.

"He left." I answered. "I asked him about his ex-girlfriend and he bolted. I don't know if this is going to work out between us if he won't tell me."

"Why does it even matter?" Carly questioned.

"Because I want to know more about him and this is somewhere that I feel this is a good place to start." I explained. "He's been alive for over a thousand years and I know next to nothing about him. I mean Stefan has told you about his past, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but what are you going to do if he doesn't want to tell you?" She asked.

"I guess if he won't tell me, I'll break up with him." I declared. "I can't be with someone that I can't trust to tell me stuff."

"I guess you have a point, but I really think that you would be making a mistake if you broke up with him." Carly declared. "I can tell you are going to have an epic love with him."

The next day, I was dressed is a multi-colored dress. It had kind of a Native American look to it. I decided that I wanted to go to the park. I texted Kol and I hoped that he would meet me there. I really wanted to talk to him. This was definitely the hardest relationship I've been in, even though Vicki could be very hot and cold.

He did end up showing up. I was glad that he was here.

"So why did you want to come all the way out here?" He asked.

"Because it's a nice day and I wanted to do something outside." I declared. "So I decided that you don't need to tell me about Anastasia right now. Why I want to know is because I hardly know anything about you. I just want you to tell me something about your past. Tell me anything you think is interesting that has happened in the thousand years you've been alive. It has to be something that you experienced."

"Okay, how about this? Did you know that my family and I basically built the city of New Orleans from the ground up?" He responded.

"When was this?" I asked curiously.

"The year was 1711, but we were unable to keep residence." Kol explained. "Mikael forced us out. We haven't had too many family gatherings over the past few centuries. Our time in New Orleans was some our greatest moments."

"Have you ever thought about going back there?" I asked him. I had never been to New Orleans in either of my lifetimes.

"I have thought about it. Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, and I actually planned on going there again before our mother convinced us to stay." He replied. "I could take you if you want. Have you ever been?"

"No." I responded.

"It really is a marvelous city." He replied. "You know the French Quarter is basically a breeding ground for witches and vampires. There was a bit of a power struggle the last time that we were there. The last time that we were there was around a hundred years ago. Mikael chased us out again and Nik left a fellow named Marcel in charge. I was quite hesitant in leaving. I didn't know I didn't have a choice."

"So that's why he daggered you." I deduced.

"Precisely." He confirmed. "Aside from Elijah trying to kill him, all of us were daggered for petty reasons."

"Well I guess it's good that your father is dead now." I remarked. "Are you serious about taking me to New Orleans?"

"Completely." He replied. "So, you must have some other reason for wanting to bring me out here than to just to talk about my past. You're hiding something behind your back."

I pulled out the picnic basket.

"I was hoping that we could have a picnic." I declared. "I know it isn't much, but I made some sandwiches and I got you some blood."

"Sounds interesting." He commented.

"So you haven't killed anyone recently, have you?" I asked. "I'm not trying to change you and honestly I don't mind you feeding from people, but I don't like you killing people for no reason other than to feed yourself."

"Relax, Love. I haven't killed anyone." He explained. "I haven't found the need to and I know that you're a little sensitive to that. Though, you might not be as much in the future."'

"I still haven't agreed to even become a vampire." I pointed out as I laid out the blanket and we took a seat on it. I took out a bag of blood and gave it to him and I also took out a bottle of tea for myself. "So have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Not with a blanket and sandwiches." He answered. "I hope that you made something good."

"Well I didn't know what you liked." I admitted as I took out some submarine sandwiches with ham, turkey, and lettuce on them. I also took out various condiments. I personally liked barbecue sauce. "So do you have any picnic stories to tell?"

"Well I did once have one with Mary, Queen of Scots." He remarked. "That was an interesting woman. She led an entire nation while she was still a teenager. Someone could make a television show about her."

"I don't think I would watch it." I replied. "I haven't been able to get into Game of Thrones."

"I think that it accurately portrays Middle Ages culture, well except for the fact that some of the best warlords were over my family's creation and there were no dragons."

"Well maybe I could watch it with you sometime." I responded before he pulled a leaf out of my hair. "You know that if I was in love, you couldn't turn me, right?"

"Oh yes, the sire bond. I suppose that would be quite bothersome, wouldn't it?" He stated.

"It's pretty serious. I don't want to have to do whatever you say. I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't take advantage of me, but I don't want to be sired to you. It makes our situation kind of difficult." I remarked.

"It's not like you don't have plenty of other vampires to choose from if you were to decide that you wanted to turn." He pointed out. Yeah, that is a pretty good point. There is no shortage of vampires, even in my own house.

I decided that we should finish our lunch before we did any more talking. As a matter of fact, I decided to go home after that. I wanted a first class that was just right. No interrupts anyone and I don't get whacked in the back of the head. Nor, do I want anyone to be chewing gum and I also don't want to get poked in the knee. The point is I had a lot of bad first kisses as Jeremy and Spencer.

Once I got home, I noticed Anna and Carly were by the door. The two of them managed to become friends solely through their friendship with me and the fact that they wanted Kol and me to date.

"How was the date?" Anna asked.

"I'm surprised that you two weren't just spying on us." I remarked. "It was nice. I got him to tell me about his family's history in New Orleans."

"What about it?" Carly asked.

"The Originals founded New Orleans." Anna explained. "That place is like vampire heaven as long as you don't disobey the king."

"There's a king?" I asked.

"His name is Marcel. He took over after the Originals left." Anna replied. "He has a way of keeping the witches in line. He's not very old, but he has strength in numbers. Because of that, those who cross him usually end up dead."

"It sounds like he's bad news." Carly responded.

"Well Kol offered to take me there. Maybe if he does we can check this out because I know that Kol can't die." I stated.

"So have you two kissed yet?" Carly asked.

"No. I want it to be perfect. I want it to matter. I don't want to kiss him just to get it over with. I want it to be special." I replied. I looked at Anna. "I want it to be like our first kiss, except without someone whacking me in the head."

"You know that I'm sorry about that." Anna declared. "I already apologized for it anyway."

"You're probably not going to have a perfect kiss, Spencer." Carly said. "Those only happen on TV and in movies."

"Well how would you describe your first with Stefan?" I asked Carly.

"Perfect." Carly replied. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "But I had a lot of terrible first kisses too."

"You know I actually like that you're taking it slow." Anna admitted. "You're really giving yourself a chance to fall in love with him."

"So what do you two want to do tonight?" I asked. "Where are Ric and Elena anyway?"

"They actually went out for a college visit." Carly explained. "Elena was kind of slow with registration and she wanted to check some places out. One of them was going to be George Mason."

"That would be pretty ironic." I stated. "She could probably get in for free."

"So do you want to get Chinese?" Anna suggested.

"Do you speak Chinese?" Carly asked. I hoped Anna wouldn't be offended by that.

"I speak Mandarin, Wu, Min, Yue, Jin, Hui, Hakka, and all other forms of Chinese." Anna explained. "Plus Vietnamese, Japanese, Mongolian, Korean, Tagalog, German."

"Okay that just sounds like you want to screw with people when they try to guess your nationality." I commented. "Anyway, I would love some Chinese."

So while she didn't find anything about Anastasia, Spencer did find out about New Orleans. Yes, she and Kol are going to go there eventually. There's going to be some interesting things there that may lead to them staying longer than expected. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

I was excited for today. Today I was going to do some with my family, my blended family. Only Elena, I was actually related to, and we actually didn't even share any genes at the moment. The official story was that I was Ric's niece. No one cared enough to question it. We were going to be heading to the lakehouse. There wasn't any room for Kol at the moment, and I really wanted this trip to be personal. I want it to just be those close enough that I considered my family, which boiled down to those in my house.

I went with a pretty simple outfit: an unbuttoned white blouse over a black tunic with coral on it and jeans. I looked at my brown strands of hair in the mirror and decided that I would probably go back soon, but not just yet.

"So are you going to have to invite me into this place?" Carly asked as I finished packing. I was going to bring a swimsuit, but I wasn't sure which one I wanted. Sure we could go to Virginia Beach, but I would rather something more intimate. The only downside was there was no TV, so I wouldn't be able to watch _Pretty Little Liars. _I guess I could watch it when we got back.

"I don't think anyone technically owns it because I was the last owner and I died." I explained. "If I do, there is no reason that I won't invite you in. So you probably need to make sure that your anklet doesn't come off if you want to swim with us.

"I actually got this made for when I go swimming." Carly replied before she lifted the hem of her top and showed off a pierced bellybutton with a blue stone.

"Won't that heal if you take it out?" I asked.

"Yeah, so I have to make sure not to take it out." She answered. "So I can't believe that we're doing this with no boyfriends."

"It's supposed to be a family thing, even though technically none of us are related." I remarked.

"Are you ready because we're going to leave without you?" Anna called from downstairs.

"You know I may need to invite you in." I replied as I grabbed my bag and the two of us began to head downstairs. "If you leave me, you won't be able to get in."

"Well we would have to wait for to arrive anyway." Ric replied. "Don't know how the whole transferring your soul to another body thing will work."

"Well, we'll find out when we get there." Elena declared before we all got in her car. I sat in between Carly and Anna. I hoped the two of them weren't fighting while my back was turned about who was my best friend. I didn't have one best friend and I wasn't going to choose between them, so there was no reason for them to be fighting about it…if they were that is.

We arrived at the lakehouse after roughly an hour. I was glad that I was getting to go there in the summer again. Though, my last trip was not about having fun. There was a lot of pizza-eating involved. Klaus turning her was kind of a dick move. Actually, Klaus is just kind of a dick.

I walked into the house and Elena walked in behind me, but Anna, Carly, and Ric seemed unable to enter.

"So I guess we figured that part out." I replied. "You guys can come in. So what are we doing for dinner?"

"How about pizza?" Carly asked. That response called frowns.

"I actually killed a pizza girl here." I explained. "She was just turned into a vampire and probably didn't have any idea what was going on. Growing the hunter's mark was very difficult before Elena got the idea…"

I didn't finish that sentence.

"I can cook something." Ric volunteered.

"Let's do that." I agreed as I went to my room. I wanted to jump in the lake, but I need to make sure that I do it gracefully so I don't break my arm again. That turned into one sucky weekend.

I went to get changed. I ended up bringing a sea green bikini. I looked under my and found some flippers from when I was younger. They used to not fit, but they might now that I have smaller feet. I then wondered why I would need flippers and threw to the ground after putting my hair up.

I found out that I wasn't the first one in the water. It turned out that Carly had beaten me to it.

"How did you get changed so fast?" I questioned. Okay she was a vampire, but I didn't hear her breeze by.

"I wore my suit under my clothes." She responded. I supposed that was faster. I probably should have thought of that, although I was kind of rushed out the door. "So there aren't any fish that are going to bite us, are there?"

"No, the fish are at least a mile out." I explained. "You know this is the lake where my dad taught me to fish."

"Well I bet you enjoyed it more then." She remarked. Spencer's dad had tried to teach her how to fish, but she really wasn't into that. Usually by 11, most girls aren't interesting in that. "So has the big kiss that you've been waiting for happened yet?"

"No." I answered.

"I don't understand what you're waiting for." Carly declared. "You've had relationships end quicker than you've waited to kiss him."

"You just proved my argument." I pointed out. "I don't want something that isn't going to last. Especially if I'm going to become a vampire, I want to make sure that the person that I'm making the choice for is the one that I want to be with. I know a kiss doesn't always mean love, but it's definitely the first step to it."

"Well, all I can tell you is I don't think that I could ever hold out as long as you have." She admitted. "I guess that makes you special."

"We should talk about your relationship." I declared. "How are things going between you and Stefan?"

"We're actually kind of fighting right now." She replied.

"What are you fighting about?" I asked.

"Well one thing is I want him to meet my parents and he doesn't really want to." Carly replied. "It's like he's never dated a girl with parents before. This is something that is important to me."

"Stefan hasn't dated a girl with parents before." I pointed out. "Sure, Elena's biological parents were alive, but neither of them was a favorable person and she didn't really like either of them. Anyway maybe he doesn't see the point of it because you're a vampire and he doesn't want you to think about how they're going to die someday and you won't."

"Okay, I never thought of that, but I didn't want to leave and never see them again." She declared. "It was not a permanent goodbye."

Before I could say anything, Elena came out of the house.

"I think you two need to come inside." She declared. "We found something."

The two of us got out of the water and I remembered that I forgot to bring a towel. I walked to the bathroom and wrapped it around my waist.

"What's up?" I asked my sister.

"I was looking through these journals when I found out Jonathan Gilbert researched Silas." Ric explained. There was a picture of the Hunter's Sword, and stuff about the Five. I don't know why I never thought to read those when I was staying here. I didn't quite see how it was relevant now, though.

"Is that really important?" I asked. "Silas is dead."

"That's true, but it says something about the spell that Silas used to rip open the other side." Anna replied. "It says that 7 supernatural beings can exit the Other Side before it closes."

"I thought it was only 5." I responded since we probably would have seen them by now. If there were more, I don't know who they could possibly be. I mean it had been Anna, Ric, Kol, Mason, and Logan. Why hadn't these other showed up yet? "I really think that we would have seen them by now."

"What if they were just two random dead vampires that had no reason to come here?" Carly surmised.

"I don't know if that's something that we can count on." Elena replied.

"Well we can't just be paranoid. If someone comes, we'll be ready for them." I remarked. "We beat Silas, the oldest being in the world and we can stop anyone that comes after us. All I'm worried about is the fact that I am in an extremely difficult relationship. We probably should figure out what we're having for dinner though. Any chance you can make steak?"

That led to Ric and Elena heading to the store, leaving Anna with Carly and I.

"So, I thought we had seen the last of this." Anna admitted. "Can you still see ghosts?"

"No, I lost the ability to do that when I became a hunter." I explained before I realized why she wanted to know "Anna, I don't know if you can keep holding out hope that you're going to see your mom again."

"I just really miss her." Anna declared.

"What would you do if you found her?" Carly challenged. "Would you live with her or something?"

"I don't know." Anna replied.

"You're like a dog chasing a car. You don't even know what you would do if you got her back." Carly replied. "I know that she was your family, but Spencer and I have been family for you. I know we're not related, but that doesn't mean that we're not family."

"We should change the subject." I responded. I looked to Anna. "So do you like Tyler?"

"Yeah." Anna answered. "I know that he's a hybrid. I know that we can't do any kinky biting, but he's a good guy. I don't know if it will last, but I like it right now."

"Well I say go for it. You like and you pushed me into a relationship and now you have to date him because I say so." I told her. 'We are on good terms with Klaus at the moment, so we have a failsafe in case he does accidentally bite you."

"I guess I can ask him out." Anna agreed. "So what do you do for fun here?"

"Well we were just in the water." I replied. "I know that we don't have a TV, but we do have games that we can play. How are you at Chess?"

"Amazing." Anna replied. We started a game and she proceeded to beat me after two moves. I hung my mouth open. "I once decided to become very good at chess some I spent a year studying it."

"Do you have any games that are most luck based?" Carly asked. I was still in a bit of shock.

"We have Monopoly." I declared.

Before we ended up being able to finish the game, Elena and Ric returned from the store.

The rest of the night involved a few more games. We ended up playing Pictionary. I ended up having to draw _The Social Network (_which is much better than _The King's Speech)_, but no one managed to guess it.

In the middle of the night, I heard a knocking at the door. Carly managed to stay asleep, but I was awoken. I decided and put on some slippers as I went to answer the door. I opened it and there was Kol.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in a whisper. "This was supposed to be a no boyfriend's vacation."

"I wanted to talk to you. I thought about calling you to tell you goodnight, but I decided to do it in person."

"I'm not going to invite you in." I remarked.

"You don't have to." He replied. "I am ready to talk. I know it's late but I'm ready to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I fell for Anastasia because she was kind. She loved all of the creatures of the forest. She would seek alternatives to eating meat. Admittedly, that part wasn't one of my favorite qualities about her. She had the most beautiful smile and the loveliest pair of eyes. Sometimes when I'm with you, I just want to stare into those eyes of yours because it's so easy to get lost in them."

This was it. This was the moment I was waiting for. I didn't care that I was in my nightgown. He looked me in the eyes as they were asking for permission. I smiled at him before I walked out onto the porch and he kissed me.

So Kol finally said something else about Anastasia. It was enough for Spencer to let her walls down temporarily and allow him to kiss her. Also 2 more people escaped the veil. One of them is the villain of the story. In the next chapter, Spencer and Kol head to New Orleans. Please don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Kol and I were preparing for our trip to New Orleans. Unfortunately, Klaus had heard about it and decided to bring Caroline with him. I guess I was okay with it, even though I really wanted it to be just me and Kol. I had gone back to being a blonde. I wasn't dressed too fancy: just a black and white blouse and jeans with black boots and a black scarf that was really just there for show. I also had a matching headband. Okay, so I wasn't completely blonde. I still had some brown highlights.

I guess I was glad to be seeing New Orleans. I mean I could probably find out a lot about the Mikaelson family there. I also was excited to go somewhere will Kol. At least we wouldn't be in the same car as Caroline and Klaus. I also hoped that this wouldn't turn into a family vacation, but I knew that Rebekah and Klaus were still on the outs.

"Are you ready to go?" Kol asked as he came upstairs.

"Yeah, just about." I replied as I zipped up my suitcase. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss. After the first one was out of the way, I could do it more. "Done."

"There's just one more thing." He remarked. "I want you to drink my blood."

"Umm…" I responded.

"I don't have any intention of turning you." Kol stated. "But New Orleans is a dangerous place. I'm not even saying that you can't handle yourself, but one wrong move and your neck could be broken. I'm only suggesting this because I don't want to lose you and I will not make you do it."

Okay, so I could tell that Kol loved me even if I wasn't sure that I loved him.

"I'll do it when we get there." I agreed. "I really hope that this doesn't result in a sire bond, though."

"It would be better than being dead. I'm sure that we both know that." Kol stated. He had a point there, especially since Anna was now back alive, I would be all alone on the other side. "If a sire bond manifests we can deal with it."

He carried my bag out to the car and I got in the passenger seat. It was going to be a long drive. It's quite probably that we went even get there until tomorrow.

"You know maybe we should take a plane." I suggested as I looked at the map and noticed it was over 900 miles away.

"To the airport then." Kol declared. We then got on a plane headed to New Orleans. As I waited for Kol, I noticed some older guy ogling me.

"Can I help you?" I asked in annoyance. I don't know why I was so upset about it. I didn't get a response. "You know my boyfriend is quite the jealous type so if you could just look out the window, I'd appreciate it."

Aside from that, the flight was relatively uneventful. We ended up watching _Ferris Bueller's Day Off _on Netflix. I couldn't help but notice how old Cameron looked. He didn't look like he should be in high school at all. I know that Hollywood often casts people in their 20s to play teenagers, but that was pushing it. I ended up falling asleep during it. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I woke up at 6:00 a.m. for the long drive that we ended up bailing on. I felt pretty comfortable sleeping against Kol's shoulder to be honest.

I awoke when we landed.

"We should probably find a hotel." I declared.

"Actually, I want to see if Marcel has a place for us." Kol admitted. "He does owe his eternal life to my brother after all."

I didn't know what to expect from this Marcel. Anna didn't seem to have a very high opinion of him. I hadn't heard about him from Klaus. I remembered our agreement as Kol bit into his wrist. I slowly drank from it. I still didn't like the taste of blood, but I know he was only trying to protect me.

We found a tour guide.

"Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, where the living are easily lost and the dead stick around to play." He said.

"Do you happen to know where we can find a chap named Marcel?" Kol asked him.

"Marcel is not someone that you'll be seeing on the tour." The guide responded. Well that didn't seem like it would be any help. Maybe we should start looking for a hotel.

We decided to leave the tour and start to search on our own. I noticed that there was someone beckoning us and we walked over.

"You want to know where to find Marcel?" He whispered.

"Yes." I replied.

He handed us an address of where Marcel would usually hang out.

"You didn't get this from me." He explained. You know I couldn't help but wonder where Caroline and Klaus were. I think it's quite possible that they were still driving.

We went into a bar/club place that was seemingly open during the day. We walked inside and on stage there was an African-American man with a beard singing "How Do You Like Me Now?" by the heavy. Why would Marcel hang out at a karaoke bar?

"That's him." Kol said pointing to the stage. Okay, so that is not how I pictured him. I suspected some white guy with a French accent.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Marcel replied as he came off of the stage and toward us. The two of them began to stare each other down.

"Hello, Marcel." Kol greeted him icily. The two of them then embraced. That…I was not expecting.

"Kol Mikaelson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Marcel asked.

"I was just visiting my family's old stomping grounds." Kol replied. "Now Mikael is dead we are free to do whatever we want."

"And what of the girl?" Marcel asked. "She seems to be human."

"This is my love, Spencer." Kol introduced. I decided to hold my hand out. I couldn't curtsy in jeans.

"She's quite lovely." Marcel commented to which I blushed. "So what can I do for you two?"

"We were hoping that you had a place to accommodate us for our stay." Kol replied.

"Is it just going to be the two of you?" Marcel inquired.

"Nik will be his with his lady friend shortly." Kol explained. "Though, his arrangements are not my concern."

"Follow me." Marcel instructed.

He ended up taking us to a very large house. I guess a king needs his castle.

"So do you live alone?" Kol asked him. "It seems like you have quite a bit of space."

"Actually I live with a girl that I like to call my daughter." Marcel explained. "I'll go get her permission for an invitation. You'll have to excuse me. I like to keep the riffraff out."

He then disappeared into the house. I decided to wait outside with him. After a few minutes, Marcel returned to the door with a smile.

"Kol Mikaelson, you are hereby invited in." Marcel stated as the two of us entered his house.

"So why not bring her to the door?" Kol asked.

"I'm very protective of her." Marcel replied. "The girl can meet her, but I'm not sure if I can trust you yet."

"You know if you harm one hair on her head, I'll rip your heart out." Kol responded.

"I understand." Marcel stated as he led the way to a room. I stepped inside the dark room and there was a girl about my age with dark brown hair. She looked like she wasn't used to having visitors.

"Davina, this is Spencer." Marcel introduced. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Do you mind if I turn on the light?" I asked as I looked around the room. There was no TV, and a canopy bed.

"This is the light." She replied as she lit up the chandelier. So she's a witch. "You're a hunter."

"I'm not looking to hurt anyone." I replied quickly. "My boyfriend is a vampire and most of my friends are. So how long have you been here?"

"I've lived here most of my life. Marcel took me in when my parents died." Davina explained. Okay, this girl is kind of creepy.

I exited the room and found Kol standing outside.

"Can you not get in?" I asked in confusion.

"No." Kol answered.

"She's spelled the door of her room." Marcel replied. "You two should make yourselves at home. I imagine that you two will be sharing a bed."

I don't know if I had a choice in the matter. I doubt that he wanted to prepare more than one room. I mean I could sleep in the same bed as Kol. I didn't have to have sex with him.

We went to our room and I found that it had a bathroom with a shower built in.

"Will you not look at me while I'm changing?" I requested.

"I don't see what the big deal is." He replied.

"The big deal is that I'm shy changing around you." I responded. "I know that we'll probably have sex sometime, but I'm not ready."

"I will close my eyes." He promised.

"You better." I warned him before I entered the bathroom.

After I was showered and dressed, I noticed that I could smell food. I guess it was dinner time.

"We should go get some food." Kol remarked.

We went downstairs and eventually found the dining room table. Marcel and Davina were both seated at a table.

"So what is on the menu?" Kol asked.

"Well since you two are my guests, I decided on some go old-fashioned N'Orleans gumbo." Marcel declared. I have never had gumbo before.

We were each served a bowl. I took a spoonful and put it in my mouth. It was actually pretty good.

"I take it this is your first time having gumbo." Marcel commented as I began to chew. "How do you like it?"

"It's good." I replied.

"So you must be a pretty powerful witch." Kol said to Davina.

I noticed that Davina seemed to have a spacy look on her face.

"Someone just used magic." She declared.

"What the bloody hell?" Kol asked.

"Davina has the ability to sense when a witch with is casting a spell anywhere within the city of New Orleans." Marcel explained. "Do you happen to know the name of the witch, sweetheart?"

"Her name is Jane-Anne Devereaux." Davina replied.

"Thank you." Marcel replied as he got up. It looked like he was finished with his meal.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to go have my associates find and arrest Miss Devereaux." He responded. "The witches need to know their place. Now I get to decide whether or not I'm going to kill her. You're welcome to come to the trial if you want."

After we were done with dinner, I found out that Marcel had captured her. Kol and I went to the street where Marcel had assembled a crowd. I may have been the only human the covered. I noticed that a pair of vampires was holding a woman with dark hair. Her hands were tied. I also noticed a pair of familiar faces in the crowd. Kol and I stood next to Caroline and Klaus.

"Jane-Anne Devereaux, you have been accused of practicing witchcraft beyond the bounds set forth by me." Marcel stated. He seemed like a prosecutor. "How do you plea?"

"I didn't do anything." Jane-Anne lied unconvincingly.

"Hmm, that's a lie. You know it. I know it. You hate that I know it." Marcel explained. "You can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So why don't we just cut to the chase. You tell me what kind of magic you're brewing and I'll grant you leniency. I am after all a merciful man."

"Rot in the hell, Monster." She told him. Well she was about to die.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance." Marcel declared before he took a branch and sliced her neck. "Or not."

Okay, Marcel was not someone to be messed with. I think I was afraid of him. I watched as Jane-Anne suffocated on her own blood and fell over dead. The crowd cheered. Klaus didn't look happy.

So we get to meet Davina. I hope that my characterization resembles what she has in The Originals. Spencer can tell that New Orleans is much worse than Mystic Falls. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

After the "trial", Kol and I were back to the room that Marcel had so graciously provided us. For all I know, Marcel had the right to kill her. I don't know what kind of spell she had cast and it wasn't my place to ask, but a public execution seemed a little extreme. It seemed like something out of a third world country. I don't know how I was going to be able to sleep having seen that. I should be desensitized to this kind of stuff with all that has happened, but I don't think that I am.

"So was Marcel anything like that before?" I asked Kol

"Well Nik was teaching him how to be a vampire when we left. He molded Marcel in his image, but he seemed genuinely surprised by what happened in the streets." Kol explained

"It was kind of upsetting." I remarked. "I don't know if I'm going to have an easy time sleeping tonight."

At that point, I went into the bathroom and began to change for bed. I think Kol just planned to take his shirt off, but I needed a whole new garment. Some things about being a girl were frustrating.

I exited the bathroom in my nightgown and found that Kol had indeed just taken off his shirt. It wasn't something that I was complaining about. In fact, it was something that I very much liked.

"So this is going to be our very first time sleeping together." I remarked as I got into the bed.

"Hopefully the first of many." He told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and he got into the bed beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe. I know that he wanted to protect me. I didn't have a problem with people wanting to protect me if they were stronger than me.

_Once I was asleep, I found myself in the world of a dream. I looked around. My hair was braided in an unusual fashion and I was a rather elegant style of dress. I'm pretty sure that I was in the past. I was deep in the past. _

"_Anastasia." Kol's voice interrupted my thoughts. _

"_Where have you been?" Anastasia asked angrily. "The wedding is in three days and I haven't seen you in weeks."_

"_I have had some personal issues, but all of that has been solved." Kol remarked as she noticed the ring with the blue stone on his finger. "Do you like it? I could have my mother make one for you."_

"_You can't just give me some story and expect me to be okay with it without explaining." She said. _

"_I'm sorry for the time away. My mother has given my family and a wonderful gift." Kol explained. "It's something that I wish to share with you. Look at this."_

_He sped over to her which awed her. _

"_How did you do that?" She asked in a mixture of confusion and amazement. _

"_It's just one of the things that we can do now." Kol remarked as he smelled something. "Are you bleeding?"_

"_Tis just a scratch." Anastasia replied as she revealed the small wound on her hand. She then noticed something strange was happening to Kol's face. "Demon. You've become a demon."_

"_No, I have not." Kol stated as his face returned to normal. She backed away "Don't run away, Love."_

"_Get away from me!" She shouted. _

"_I mean you no harm." Kol told her. "You need to calm down."_

_Unfortunately, the compulsion didn't work because of her necklace that she her made from the flowers of the ancient white oak tree. _

_She began to run and he sped in front of her. _

"_Leave me be." She demanded. "You said you mean me no harm. I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to hear you, smell you, or touch you. I will not marry a monster."_

I woke up at that point. She was so harsh to him. I don't know what time it was. The passage of time in dreams can be skewed. Kol still had his arm wrapped around me. I reached over to the nightstand and found it was 6 a.m. I don't know if I was ready to get up. He had quite the grip on me. I then heard the sound of someone being thrown out a window. I think Kol noticed it too because he awoke.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He asked.

"I'm going to go check on Davina." I announced as he let go of me. I got up and headed up to her room. She had opened the window, but all seemed fine with her. "Are you okay, because I heard something that sounded like someone being thrown out a window?"

"I'm fine. I just lost my temper." Davina replied. "I really hate the word can't."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She looked surprised. I don't think that she was used to human contact.

"A lot of people look down on me because I am so young, but in truth I'm not that young at all. I am a rare breed of immortal witch." She explained. "I am the last of my kind and Marcel has been the only one that has been there for me since the 50s. We helped each other out and he has protected me. Lately though, it feels like he has been taking advantage of me. I don't get to go outside anymore, but I know that he's only trying to protect me."

"You should talk to him." I suggested. "You should tell him how you feel."

I left the room and headed back down to see Kol. I honestly don't know if she was in love with him or just cared deeply for him. I went back to my room to see that Kol was dressed.

"I need to meet with my siblings to discuss something right now." He told me. I frowned at that. "I know that you're disappointed, but something has come up. I'll talk to you about it after I return. In the meantime, maybe you can do something with Caroline today. New Orleans has several shops that the two of you might be interested in checking out. "

"Sure I guess." I agreed. Caroline and I really hadn't ever spent any time alone together. I kind of wished that Carly or Anna was here. I decided to give her a call.

"Spencer?" She asked in surprise at my call. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you. That thing last night was intense."

"Yeah, so I bet Klaus isn't with you right now. Kol suggested that the two of us go shopping while his family resolves its business." I remarked. "So are you in?"

"I've been waiting to go shopping since I got here. So did you take a flight here because it seems like you got here a while before us?" She asked.

"We realized that it would be too long a drive." I explained. I don't know if Marcel wanted Caroline to know where was staying. "I guess we can meet somewhere in town and go from there."

We met up at the bar where we had first met Marcel. I did want to see the clothes that New Orleans had to offer. I think I would rather go with style over custom. We headed to our first store and I immediately saw something that I liked: it was a black and white plaid dress and a red leather dress. It was quite pricey, but I didn't care. I could do some splurging. I took a picture and sent it to Carly and I could tell that she approved. Caroline managed to get it off the mannequin and I went to try it on.

"So it's hard to believe that you and Kol have lasted this long." Caroline stated. "I mean I know that the two of you have chemistry, but I thought that all of the history that you two have would have caused it to be over by now. I mean your relationship has lasted longer than some of Taylor Swift's."

"Well ever since I got him to talk to me, things have been going well. I was as skeptical as anyone that this would work out, but I'm glad that it has." I admitted. "There's a lot of passion in our relationship."

"TMI." She declared.

"Not that kind of passion." I responded. "We haven't had sex yet. I mean, I'm sure that I'll love it when we do because someone as old as Kol has to be very good in bed. I had a dream where I was my past self: Kol's lover Anastasia. It was really heartbreaking how she couldn't look past the fact that he was a vampire. Okay, this has to be hitting pretty close to home for you and I'm sorry about that. You and Matt was so long ago."

"I'm over it and I'm happy now." Caroline explained. "I guess you were right about me giving Klaus a shot. He and I have something that I feel that I never had with Tyler. I think the passion is the big thing, but I wish that I knew what he was doing right now."

"Well Kol said that he would tell me and I think that Klaus will tell you." I replied as I came out wearing the dress. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's missing something." Caroline remarked as she went and grabbed a black bow and put it on my head. "Perfect. Now smile for me."

"I'm not a model, Caroline." I told her. I really had no idea how they worked. I probably wouldn't want to be one because all of those subtle changes in position would probably get annoying and the photographers in the movie were always really annoying too.

"What are you planning on doing?" She asked curiously.

"I should be asking you that." I argued. "You're the one who is a high school graduate. You have to have some sort of short term career planned. You know if there's any vampire that could handle being a doctor, it would be you. Okay, well any of the Originals could probably do it…I'm gonna stop talking."

"We haven't really spent this much time together since…well ever." Caroline commented. "So where is Kol taking you tonight?"

"I don't know. This whole Marcel thing hasn't made things easy. I thought we would just be able to have fun on this trip, but I guess trouble just seems to follow us around." I stated.

"I think it's more like we walked into trouble here." Caroline replied before she received a text message. I bet it was from Klaus. "Well I should probably get going. He says that he has something important to tell me. I guess that means that they're done having their family meeting and you probably want to see Kol right now.

I guess that I would go and see him so I could find out what he talked about with Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus. I didn't know if it would be safe to talk about it inside of Marcel's house. I don't know what they were planning on doing about Marcel, but I knew that I didn't want anything to happen to Davina. I texted Kol telling him to meet me in the park.

We met there, keeping an eye out for anyone that Marcel may have sent to spy on us. I think that we were in the clear when we went out by the pond. ]

"So what did you talk about?" I inquired.

"I found out that I am going to be an uncle." Kol answered. Was he joking because that's not possible?

"What?" I asked.

"Nik had sex with this werewolf girl and due the fact that the werewolf side of him is alive or something crazy, he managed to impregnate her. Now this witch who happens to be the sister of the one who was killed last night, is using her to manipulate him to eliminate Marcel." Kol explained. "Nik is jealous of the power that Marcel has."

"What's your stance on it?" I questioned as I stood close to him.

"To be honest, I don't care either way. I mean I would like it if my family ruled the city again, but I won't be upset because I imagine that you wouldn't want to stay here for longer than we need to. You know that is a marvelous dress."

"Thank you." I told him.

"You I'm sorry if this trip hasn't quite gone the way that you hoped." He apologized.

"It's not your fault." I told him. "Maybe we can go out somewhere to eat tonight where we were won't be bothered by Marcel or your siblings."

"How about we go out of town for that?" Kol suggested. "In fact, how about we go off land. Tell me, Love, have you ever been on a boat before?"

I had, but not as Jeremy. Spencer's family owned a yacht that they sometimes would use. Still the memory probably wouldn't match up to the real thing.

He ended up taking me on a showboat. It was pretty weird and there was a jazz show. I guess it made sense considering New Orleans was the birthplace of Jazz. It also was the birthplace of the Utah Jazz. You know most people don't think of jazz when they think of Utah. They mostly think of polygamy. I guess the Utah Polygamists doesn't have the same sort of ring to it.

When we got back to Marcel's, I couldn't happen but notice that I had a new voicemail from Bonnie. I had turned my phone off during the show. I decided to listen to it.

"_Spencer, I guess you're not at your phone right now." It said. "I really need to talk to you. I think I know who one of the other ghosts to get through the veil was."_

So the Davina scene was the aftermath of the one that was in the pilot. By now, I will assume that all of you have seen it. Also who wants to go to a Utah Polygamists game? Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

I knew that I needed to call Bonnie back. I really hoped that this person wouldn't be any sort of threat. I dialed Bonnie's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Spencer." She answered. "Did you get my voicemail?"

"I did." I confirmed. "So who is this person that escaped the veil?"

"It's not anyone that we know." Bonnie explained. That was kind of surprising to be honest. "It's a witch. His name is Carlton Claire."

"You know this information really isn't all that useful." I admitted.

"Well I'm pretty sure that he's supposed to be around New Orleans." Bonnie explained. "I'll try to find out who the other one is."

"Okay." I agreed as I realized that I needed to take a shower. I hung up and the phone and stripped off my clothes and headed into the bathroom in our room. I got under the shower head and the water cascaded down my bed in an amazing fashion. I grabbed my shampoo and started to wash my hair with it. I hummed a song to myself as I continued to wash. I turned off the shower and stepped out. It wasn't until I was done that I realized that there were no towels in the bathroom. Even worse, at that moment Kol walked into the bathroom. I stared at him, fully uncovered, for a few seconds before I realized what was going on and jumped behind the curtains.

"I need a towel." I declared with a deep blush on my face.

"You know you have nothing to be ashamed of." Kol told me. That wasn't helping.

"I am wet and I need a towel." I replied before I realized what I just said which only caused me to blush some more "And not that kind of wet."

"Here you go m'lady." Kol told me seconds later as he threw a towel over the curtain. I dried myself with it quickly before I wrapped myself in it and stepped out of the tub. He was still in the bathroom.

"Is there any reason why you're still in here?" I inquired.

"I just wanted to make sure that you had everything under control." He stated. I wasn't sure if that was romantic or not.

"I do and I need to dry my hair, so I need you to leave." I explained as he left the bathroom. He left the bathroom, but left the door open. "I'll be in bed in a minute."

I was going to close the door, but I could see in the mirror that he wasn't looking at me, so I left it open. I noticed that his shirt was off. I don't know what it was, but something just clicked in my mind. I walked out of the bathroom without the towel.

"What are you doing?" He asked, most likely very surprised by my lack of clothing.

"This." I replied as I kissed him, pressing my body against his. He kissed me back. I knew where this was going to go and I was okay with it. After about a minute, I pulled back and took a breath. "You're wearing too much."

"You might need to do something about that." He told me. I smirked and unbuttoned his pants. It was weird being in this position and seeing things from the other side. I began to slide them down his legs leaving him in only his underwear. I still wasn't entirely sure how I was going to do this, but I knew that I wanted to and that was all that was important to me. I pulled his underwear down and looked over everything. "Are you impressed, Love?"

"This is the first real memory I have of this." I explained. "I think I like it."

I decided that I would go by what I liked. I'll admit, I was a little nervous, but I opened my mouth and engulfed his appendage.

"You're quite eager." He remarked. I couldn't respond and little just tried to suck on it. I had no idea how long this would actually take. Vicki was the last person to do this to me and we were kind of high during the time. I think it was working. After about a minute later, my mouth began to be filled with liquid. It tasted kind of salty, but I swallowed it. At that point, I removed myself from him. "I think we should take this to the bed."

I let him pick me up and lay me down on the bed. I took some deep breaths, still surprised that this was really happening.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked me.

"Yes." I told him. "I want to know how this feels and now is as good of a time as ever to do it."

He nodded and positioned himself on top of me. I felt him slide into me. I had to moan some. I hope that this wouldn't upset Marcel. He began to slowly thrust. I liked how the bed moved with each one and how my breasts moved along with it. It took a few minutes when it was said and I done and I loved every second from the start to the screaming finish. I felt pretty exhausted by the end of it. He then got beside me and pulled the covers over our bodies.

"That was amazing." I told him.

"I have been told of my skills in the past." He stated. You know I never thought of it, but Kol seems like someone who has been with thousands of women over his lifetime. I guess being over a thousand years old gave someone the opportunity to be really good at sex, though Finn struck as someone who didn't believe in sex before marriage and may have possibly died a virgin.

"So do you know if Marcel is here right now?" I asked. I still wasn't sure how vampire hearing entirely worked, but I think he could tell me.

"He appears to be out at the moment." Kol replied. "So how much longer would you like to stay here?"

"Probably just a day or two." I explained as I felt his hands groping my bottom. "I want to get back to my friends soon."

That night I ended sleeping really well. I guess he kind of wore me out. I think I was going to wait until I got back to tell Carly about it. I didn't have any strange dreams and I couldn't help but wonder where things would go from here now that we did this.

In the morning, I got out of bed and knew that I would have to put on some clothes. I went with a blue camisole with a black blouse that I left unbuttoned and black shorts. As I finished getting dressed, I noticed Kol was getting up.

"Good morning." I told him. I was a good mood after everything.

"I see you've gotten dressed." He noted.

"Well I really want to do something together today." I announced.

"Perhaps we could see a film with that funny Black fellow in it." Kol suggested. Okay that definitely surprised me. I've never known him to be racist.

"What?" I asked.

"Jack, I think that was his name." Kol responded.

"Oh, you mean Jack Black." I replied with a sigh of relief.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just misunderstood you." I replied. "You probably shouldn't refer to him by his last name though. Also I think that the only movie with him in it right now is _Kung Fu Panda 2_, which is animated."

"I see." He declared. "They didn't have animated films when I was last alive. I suppose there is something else that we could see, but first we need to do this."

He had bitten into his wrist and like I had on the previous two days, I drank from him.

"Nothing has really happened since we came here." I pointed out.

"It's still good to be prepared in case something does." Kol argued.

We want downstairs and when we were there, we were met by a man with an afro. He looked like he wanted to talk to us.

"Marcel wishes to treat you to lunch." He said. Okay, so there go the plans that we didn't exactly have. We would have to accept.

"What does he want?" Kol asked.

"He didn't say." The man declared.

"I guess we're going to lunch then." I replied. I couldn't help but be a little bit nervous. What if Marcel had found out that the Originals planned to overthrow him? I didn't exactly know how they planned to overthrow him. Maybe he just wanted to have lunch.

So from there, we went to the restaurant that Marcel wanted to meet at. I could tell that there were vampires all around. Marcel was seated in the center of the restaurant at a table that had place for five. I imagined that we wouldn't be the only ones showing up.

"Kol, Spencer, take a seat." Marcel instructed. The two of them sat down at the table.

"Why did you want to meet us?" I asked.

"Be patient, Missy." Marcel declared. I didn't like him calling me that. "We gotta wait for the rest of the group to show up first."

We waited a few minutes and finally Klaus and Caroline walked in. I guess that I wasn't surprised to see the two of them. They went and took a seat at the table as we waited for Marcel to say what he needed to say.

"So why have you called us here?" Klaus asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that everyone understood the ground rules." Marcel declared. "I am King of New Orleans and I'm okay with you visiting, but you need to follow my rules."

"And what are you going to do if we don't?" Kol challenged.

"You may not be able to die, but I can't say the same thing about pretty girlfriends." Marcel declared. "And before you try to kill me, you need to know that this restaurant is filled with vampires that are ready to retaliate."

I could see how that put the two brothers in a tight spot. Marcel had the definite upper hand.

"I have done everything that in my power to accommodate you." Marcel added. "The least that you should do is show me some respect."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Caroline announced, probably wanting to get away from the hostility. "Spencer, do you wanna come with me?"

"Yes." I replied as I got out of my seat. I don't think we would be able to just leave, but I think it would be safer in there. We walked to the ladies' room together. "So Klaus tell you about how he's going to be a dad?"

"Yeah." She explained. "I can't fault him for it since we weren't together at the time. I do wish that he wasn't having a baby with that slut-bitch Hayley though."

"Well that's an interesting way to describe her." I remarked. "Anyway, Bonnie said that she found out that one of the people that came through the veil was a witch that lived around here."

"Does she know who the other one is?" Caroline asked predictably. I decided to just shake my head to that. "Is she going to find out?"

"Yes, she's going to find out. She just doesn't know right now." I answered. "So if I tell you something will you not be judgmental about it?"

"Maybe you just shouldn't tell me." She suggested. "Don't you have your friend Carly to tell things to…or Anna?"

"Neither of them is here right now and I don't want to say it over the phone." I pointed out. "I kind of slept with Kol last night."

"I can't believe you exactly did it." She said in shock. "I believed that you were a couple, but I thought you would break up before you got that far."

"Okay, more than I needed to know." I stated.

Once we were done with our meal, Kol and I went back to Marcel's place.

"You need to pack your bags." He told me. "We're leaving now."

"What happened in the restaurant?" I asked.

"I'm not putting you at risk to go through my siblings' plan." He told me. That was really sweet. I don't think I objected to it because we probably were overmatched by the sheer number of vampires that Marcel had under his control. I guessed that Klaus would have to deal with him.

We had rented a car to take to the airport. Kol was driving. I couldn't wait to get back to Mystic Falls. I guess that we had worn out our welcome in New Orleans anyway.

"So what do you think is going to be done about Marcel?" I asked.

"I think there's going to have to be some sort of revolution to overtake him. I don't think that simply killing him will work. Especially considering that Marcel is pretty benevolent to the vampires and also has a witch on his side. I may go back there some time when you're back in school, but right now I don't want to put you at risk." Kol explained. "So, on a lighter note, do you still feel the same about last night?"

"It was the best that I had." I remarked, resisting the urge to say something about Drake because he probably didn't get the reference.

"Fantastic." He told me. "I'm sure that your friends will be happy to hear about that."

"You know it hasn't been very long, I am little surprised that I'm about to say this but I love…is that a horse in the road?" I asked as Kol looked ahead of him and surely there was a horse in front of us and it didn't want to move so he swerved to avoid it. The only problem was that he swerved a little too much. I happened to notice a name on the ground before the car crashed into a tree. This wasn't good. This was really not good. I was ejected from the vehicle and flew on the ground, hitting my head on the pavement.

"Mikael." I stated before everything went black. I was pretty sure that I was dead.

So, this is back and as you can tell Spencer and Kol did it...and this story is now rated M. Spencer is about to be turned and will likely have a sire bond to deal with and on top of that the villain has been revealed. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
